Debris in a closed lubrication system must be removed from the system to avoid impact to other components and/or detection by debris monitors, chip collectors, oil filters, etc. A deoiler, which is a device which separates oil from a breather air stream prior to venting the air overboard, may be contaminated by debris included in an oil flow entering the deoiler. It is possible for the debris to reside on a surface of the deoiler or within the deoiler until a later time when the debris can work free to re-contaminate an otherwise clean oil system.